


Diamond

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Logan (X-Men)/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 44





	Diamond

Stucky x reader

Y/N L/N had been a part of the Avengers since it’s conception. With her skills, she had been a valuable asset to the team. Y/N had been born a mutant. 

Her powers had developed when she was very young. Originally it was believed that she only possessed the skills of telepathy until she reached her adolescent years. It was then Y/N found out she also she could transform herself into an organic diamond state.

Y/N had trained very hard to gain control over her abilities and it was because of how hard she’d worked, she’d been noticed by Nick Fury.

Nick had been keeping an eye on her at Charles Xavier’s suggestion and in 2012 he’d asked her to join the Avengers initiative.

It was in 2012 Y/N met the team, but primarily, it was 2012 when she met Steve and Bucky. 

The super soldiers. Captain America and the White Wolf.

Men who’d fought in the second world war saved millions of people and had been frozen in time.

It was 2013, when the two had caught up with most of what they missed, did they ask you out.

The three of you had been together for two years now. And life had settled. Sure the world still needed saving, but at least you had your boys now. 

“Tony that’s disgusting.” Bucky sighed, leaning back into the couch.

“I’m just asking a question.” He defended himself. “No need to scream at me.”

“You’re lucky Y/n doesn’t throw you across the room.” Natasha laughed.

“I’m tempted to, Stark. It’s too early for these questions.” You groaned, pouring yourself a large coffee.

“It’s a simple question. Can you have sex in diamond form?” Tony asked again.

“Can I throw him against the wall? Just once?” You begged Steve. 

“Let her do it, Steve,” Bucky said as you sat next to him. 

“I’m recording,” Clint said, holding up his phone.

“As much as I’m for you using your powers, you can’t throw Tony into a wall,” Steve told you, causing you and Bucky to groan.

“Spoilsport.” You said, leaning into Bucky’s side.

“Mail call,” Wanda announced, entering with a handful of letters and Vision carrying some boxes. “Here, Y/N,” Wanda said, passing you a letter.

“Thanks, Wand.” You smiled, placing your cup down to take the letter. Opening the letter you felt your blood turn to ice. 

“Something wrong, doll?” Steve asked, regarding you in concern. 

“It’s from the Brotherhood.” You said, reading the letter carefully. 

“What like traveling pants?” Tony asked, opening his package.

“No, the Brotherhood is a mutant terrorist group.” You told him. “They want to kill all humans.”

“Oh, well that’s not good,” Tony said before yelping as Natasha hit the back of his head.

“There’s a war coming.” You swallowed harshly. “They plan to eradicate humans as well as any mutant, not on their side. They want me to fight with them.”

“Is there an address?” Bucky asked, taking the envelope.

“Of course not.” You scoffed, throwing the letter on the table. “Gods it’s too early for this shit.” You sighed, chugging the rest of your coffee.

“What are you going to do?” Natasha asked you.

“I’m going to make a call. Warn Logan and the rest of the X-Men, and I’m going to stay out of this.” You told her. “Most mutants already think I picked a side when I chose to join the Avengers. I’m not exactly welcomed by most mutants with open arms." 

An hour later you were back in the room you shared with Steve and Bucky, letter in one hand, phone in the other.

"Logan, please just be careful.” You begged, running a hand through your hair. “These guys aren’t playing around.”

“I promise I will take this seriously,” Logan assured you. “As long as you take care of yourself.”

“I will. Let me know if you guys need help.” You said before hanging up.

“Doll, are you okay?” Bucky asked, sitting behind you.

“You’re worried about the letter aren’t you?” Steve followed up.

“Not so much the letter.” You said, moving into your boy’s arms. “Just, worried about what the Brotherhood’s going to start. Mutants are already hated. You remember how hard they tried to arrest me after New York and I helped save the city. It’s taken years but we’re finally, for the most part, somewhat accepted. If they start a war, we could all have to go back into hiding. I don’t want to go back into hiding.”

“Doll, we promise, if the Brotherhood starts anything we won’t let anyone come after you. We won’t let anyone take you and we won’t let you go into hiding.” Steve said, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

“And if worst-case scenario, you have to go into hiding we’ll be right with you,” Bucky promised, squeezing your hand.

“I can’t ask you to do that.” You shook your head.

“You’re not asking. And we’re not taking no for an answer.” Steve said.

“We’re in this until the end of the line,” Bucky told you, pressing a kiss to your neck.

“Until the end of the line.” You repeated with a smile.

It had been three weeks since the first letter. In that period you had received twelve more letters, each increasing in threat. The first few were offers for you to join and as you continued to ignore them they were no longer offers.

They were threats. Threats to your friends, your family, your boys, and to yourself.

There was no way to track where these letters were coming from, and there was no way to find them.

“I’ll be fine you two. And I won’t be alone, Kitty’s coming with me.” You said to Steve and Bucky as you pulled on your heels.

“And we trust Kitty, we like Kitty, but are you both sure going out is a good idea?” Steve asked.

“It is the middle of the day, we’re going to a restaurant and we’re both powerful mutants. Nothing’s going to happen.” You assured him.

“We could trail you if you want. Keep our distance, keep you safe.” Bucky offered.

“A thoughtful gesture, but it’s a no from me.” You said, kissing his cheek. “I’ve been cooped up in this tower for weeks, and I’ve had enough. I won’t even be two blocks away.” You laughed, sitting on the brunette’s lap.

“Okay doll. We know we’re being a little overbearing. We just worry.” Steve said, putting his hand on your knee and squeezing it.

“You shouldn’t worry so much, you’re going to get wrinkles.” You teased him, poking your index finger between his eyes.

“Yeah, you old man. You’re going to start looking like a prune.” Bucky teased the blonde.

“You’re older than me.” Steve pointed out.

“Well, I think you both look great.” You said, kissing Bucky and then leaning over to kiss Steve.

“Are you sure you have to go out?” Bucky asked once you and Steve pulled apart.

“Yep.” You said, jumping off his lap. “In fact, Kitty’s on her way up now.” You added, grabbing your bag.

Tease, Bucky thought.

“I heard that, Buck.” You smiled, walking back over to the two. 

“You were supposed to,” Bucky said, standing to embrace you. “Just be careful, for us.” He begged.

“Always.” You promised as Steve pulled you into his arms.

“Y/N are you ready?” Kitty asked as the elevator doors dinged. “Don’t make me come in there.”

“Keep your pants on.” You called back. “I’ll be back soon. I love you.” You told the two.

“Love you too, sweetheart.” They responded in unison. 

“We should get dessert,” Kitty said, skipping beside you. 

“And pump you full of sugar, no way. Logan will kill me if I send you back hyper.” You laughed.

“Logan wouldn’t kill you, you’re like his kid.” Kitty waved you off. “I know this fantastic ice cream place. It’s right around the corner.”

“Fine but if you piss off Logan, let it be known I was against this.” You said, causing her to giggle.

Kitty took your hand and began to lead you down the street. The two of you were deep in conversation and you almost didn’t notice as she led you down an alley.

“Kitty, what are you doing?” You asked the woman, yanking your hand out of hers. Focusing on Kitty’s brain signals you reached into her head. It was strange, it was as if there was a low humming coming from her mind.

“Kitty’s a bit checked out right now.” A familiar voice said from behind you. Instantly you spun around and shifted into your diamond form.

“Jean, I see you’ve changed sides.” You commented, narrowing your eyes at her figure. 

“I wouldn’t exactly put it like that.” She said, walking towards you.

“Do you prefer the term traitorous bitch then?” You asked her, eyes darting between her and Kitty.

“It doesn’t have to be like this Y/N.” Jean sighed. “We could do great things with you on our side.”

“You want to kill half the world’s population. You want to use me to do that and you’ve fucked with my friend’s brain. Sorry Jean, but it’s a no from me.” You told her, discreetly reaching for your phone and pressing the button Tony had installed.

“It wasn’t really a question, Y/N. It just would have been better if you said yes.” She sighed. “Sabertooth.” She called. Within seconds the alleyway darkened and Sabertooth stood before you.

The brooding hulk of a man launched forward with his hands outstretched. You dodged his grip and picked up a dumpster before hurling it at him.

You were putting up a decent fight until you felt a hand grip your shoulder and you sunk into the ground.

A startled gasp left your mouth as you were sucked halfway into the Earth. Looking up you noticed more people had joined the four of you in the alley.

“I take it you’re Sebastian Shaw.” You said, attempting to free yourself. 

“And you’re Y/N L/N. I’m sorry it’s taken us this long to meet, but we’ll have plenty of time to be acquainted.” He said as Kitty and Sabertooth freed you. “You can drop your diamond form any time you wish.”

“And free me to have my head fucked with by that traitorous bitch? Fuck off.” You rejected him.

“We’ll see how long that lasts,” Sebastian smirked.

Non-Reader POV

The tower had become quiet after Y/N left. The world didn’t need saving and it seemed even petty villains were taking the day off. 

Everyone was lounging around the common floor and just enjoying their time off.

Until a loud, blaring, siren began to repeatedly ring.

“What is that Stark?” Clint yelled over the noise, turning down his hearing aids.

“That’s what happens when you press the button on your phones,” Tony yelled back. “J.A.R.V.I.S. who’s distress signal is that?”

“The signal is coming from Miss L/N’s phone,” J.A.R.V.I.S. responded, turning off the alarm.

“What’s happening to Y/N?” Bucky demanded.

“J.A.R.V.I.S locate Y/N’s signal and hack into any security cameras in the area,” Tony ordered. J.A.R.V.I.S. took a second before he brought up a grainy security feed on the T.V.

“Is this live?” Steve demanded, jumping to his feet.

“Yes, Captain Rogers,” J.A.R.V.I.S. responded. 

“Send the location to my phone,” Steve said as he and Bucky made to leave the room. 

“It’s a bit late for that,” Natasha said before they could leave the room. Steve and Bucky turned around in time to see a red man appear on the screen before disappearing. Along with everyone.

Along with Y/N.

“Fuck,” Bucky growled, punching his metal hand through the wall. Before he could destroy any more property Steve took his hands in his.

“Tony, is there any way you can track them?” Steve asked without turning back to the billionaire. 

“I can’t,” Tony admitted, shaking his head. “I’m sorry.”

“You can’t, but I can,” Natasha said, pulling out her phone. “Logan, this is Natasha Romanoff. We need your help.”

“I’m trying! This isn’t easy!” Rouge snapped at Tony who raised his hands and backed away.

“Alright everyone, let’s just take a ten-minute break. Everyone is too stressed.” Storm said. “Bobby please take our guests to the kitchen and Rouge breath.”

It had been two weeks since Y/N and Kitty had been taken. There had been no contact from the brotherhood and no-one even knew if they were alive. 

The Avengers combined with the X-Men had been working as hard as they could to track down their missing friends but after two weeks of zero results, everyone was beginning to lose it.

“We’re sorry about Tony,” Steve said as he and Bucky walked with Storm.

“We know he can be a lot on a good day.” Bucky apologized. 

“Trust me, I understand large egos. I live in a house of mutants who all believe their powers are superior to each other.” Storm laughed. “At least we’re making progress.”

“If you count progress as not finding anyone but finding out where they’re not, then yeah. I suppose we’re making progress.” Bucky said.

“Progress is progress.” Storm shrugged.

“Storm,” Logan said, rounding the corner. “Where’d Rouge go?”

“She mumbled something about needing a smoke.” Storm told him. “A habit she picked up from you, I assume.”

“As long as she leaves mine alone, I don’t care what she does.” Logan shrugged, moving past them to find the girl.

“I apologize for Logan. He’s not taking Kitty or Y/N’s kidnapping well.” Storm said as they continued walking. “Or Jean’s defection.”

“I wouldn’t think he’d take it any other way,” Steve assured her. “From what we understand they were very close.”

“Close is one way to describe them.” Storm chuckled. “Logan might as well be her father. He’s the one who found her after all.”

“Y/N never mentioned that,” Bucky said, furrowing his brow.

“That sounds like Y/N. She never did like talking about how she joined us.”

“Could you tell us exactly how Y/N came here?” Steve asked the woman.

“I wasn’t here when Logan brought Y/N back, but from my understanding, he found her in the forest. She was five and her parents had left her to die in that forest.” Storm explained.

“If I ever find those fuckers, I’m going to stick my claws in their head,” Logan said, appearing behind them. “Rouge wants everyone back.” He added before walking off.

“He’s very blunt.” Storm laughed. “You’re lucky he likes you two.”

Reader POV

A week after being taken.

“You’re killing yourself, Y/N.” Jean sighed, entering your cell. 

“Like you fucking care, Jean.” You scoffed, refusing to face the woman. “You’re the reason I’m here.”

“I don’t have to be the reason you die.” She said, stepping towards you. “Drop your diamond form Y/N. Your stubbornness is going to be the death of you.”

“You and I both know, this isn’t going to kill me. I don’t have to eat, sleep, drink, or breathe in this form. I’m unbreakable and you can’t read my mind.” You said, finally turning to face the redhead.

“You’re not unbreakable, no-one is.” Jean rolled her eyes. 

“I am unbreakable.” You insisted. “And there’s nothing you or your little friends can do about that.”

“We’ll see about that,” Jean said, spinning around and slamming the door behind her.

You waited a minute before you turned back to the barred window and resumed your attempts of freedom.

You’d get out of here. And you’d save all those Jean and the Brotherhood had trapped inside their heads.

Two weeks.

“Normally, I would like to say I am a rational man. A man who follows his beliefs to a T, but you are really testing my patience.” Shaw said, pacing in front of your still diamond form.

You had been the Brotherhood’s prisoner for two weeks. You had attempted escape three times, only to be thwarted at every turn. The Brotherhood may have thought breaking you would be easy, but you got your stubbornness from Logan Howlett.

It had been two weeks of you being trapped in your diamond form. You hadn’t slept, hadn’t eaten, hadn’t done anything except attempt to escape and deny your kidnapper’s requests.

You knew if you were to drop your diamond form at any point, Jean would play with your head as she had done Kitty’s and so many others.

“I’ve been known to do so.” You murmured, eyes closed as you attempted to meditate.

“This isn’t funny anymore,” Shaw growled, storming forward and grabbing you by the throat. He pulled you from the ground and held you off the floor. 

“It wasn’t funny to begin with.” You said not even struggling against his grip. “Face it, Shaw, you wanted power by using me but you underestimated how powerful I am.” You mocked him.

“I will give you one last chance to join us on your own terms,” Shaw said, looking you dead in the eyes.

“Are we done here? Because I’m done hearing that sentence every day.” You rolled your eyes.

“After today you won’t hear it again.” He said, throwing your body across the room. “Sabertooth.” He called. 

Within a second the large mutant filled the doorway and darkened the cell.

“It’s time,” Shaw said, stepping aside for Sabertooth to enter. Sabertooth lumbered towards you and raised you from the ground. 

You struggled fiercely against the hairy man’s grasp but he merely tightened his hold as he followed Shaw down the hall.

“You see, Miss L/N, I am usually against harming one of our kind. But this is for the good of our kind, so I think my conscience will be fine.” Shaw said, opening a series of doors.

“Oh good for you.” You groaned, still struggling.

“I’ve been doing some research. Your diamond form is fascinating. Fourteen days without rest or nutrition? It’s impressive.” He commented. “You’re nearly unbreakable.”

“I am unbreakable, but it’s sweet you find me so interesting.” You rolled your eyes.

“Diamonds can be broken.” Shaw continued as if uninterrupted. “It just takes a lot of pressure. For you, it takes a lot more pressure.” He told you, opening a door to reveal what looked like an operating theater.

“Oh fuck.” You whispered, struggling harder than before. If you been in your normal form, Sabertooth would have crushed your organs. “You fucking let me go you piece of mutated shit!” You yelled.

“I did a lot of research for this experiment, Y/N, I’d thank you to participate,” Sebastian smirked.

Despite your struggles and attempts at escape, Sabertooth managed to strap you down to the medical bed.

“The straps are made from vibranium, even your boyfriends wouldn’t be able to get out of it.” He told you. “And this,” He said, pressing a button causing a drill to lower above your prone body. “Is the strongest diamond drill known to man.”

“It’s not going to work, Shaw.” You snapped at him. “You’re going to lose.”

“With you on my side, I think I’m going to win.” He grinned, pressing another button causing the drill to turn on and continue to lower. 

Directly above your heart. 

“You have a choice here. Join us and I will turn the drill off, sparing either of us the knowledge as to whether it will work. Or, you can continue to fight and we’ll see if you die or turn back. The choice is yours.”

“Go fuck yourself.” You growled, unable to move an inch of your body. You did not notice how quickly the drill had lowered until it was piercing your diamond form.

A shrill scream left your throat as the drill punctured your diamond form. You could feel and hear, the rest of your body beginning to crack as the drill continued to lower.

The sound of the door being thrown off its hinges attracted your attention but you couldn’t see past the drill.

You could hear Shaw yelling in fear and pain, Sabertooth growling and your name being screamed.

The drill turned off as you felt your diamond form begin to falter. The pain began to set in and you began to dry sob as the drill was raised.

“I got you, doll.” A voice near your ear said as your straps loosened. “I got you,” Steve repeated as you looked up.

“Steve.” You gasped as you tried to sit up. A yelp escaped you as you attempted to move.

“Lay down, doll,” Steve pushed you back. “It’s okay, I’m here. Buck’s here, Logan’s here. We’re going to get you out.”

“I can’t move.” You gasped. “I can’t shift back, I can feel the damage.” You winced.

“It’s fine we’re going to deal with this. Buck!” Steve called, cutting the rest of your straps. “She’s breaking and can’t shift back.”

“My heart hurts.” You whimpered, looking up at the brunette.

“That’s okay, doll. We’re going to get Banner to set up the medical on the jet. We’re going to get you out.” He promised you, pressing a kiss to your cold forehead. “Can you carry her and throw that thing?” He asked Steve.

“I’ll carry her.” Logan cut in, sheathing his claws. “Sorry, kid.” He said, gently lifting you causing you to cry out. 

“Did you find Kitty?” You whispered to Logan as the four of you ran towards an exit.

“We got her kid. She’s okay.” Logan told you, causing you to sigh happily.

The four of you made it back to the jet with no incidents and you saw both your families waiting for you all.

Hank and Bruce had set up a medical area and were waiting for the four of you.

Logan gently laid you down on the table they set down and you winced as you heard your skin crack once more.

“Christ Y/N.” Hank cursed, assessing the damage. “You need to shift back if you want to heal these cracks.” He told you.

“I can’t.” You shook your head. “They had a diamond drill. Drilled into my heart. It went through.” You gasped.

Bruce and Hank began to discuss ways they fix the damage without killing you.

“You need to stay in this form until we get back to the tower.” Bruce told you. “We’re going to have Cho set up the cradle and when we get back you have to drop your diamond form, okay?”

“Okay.” You nodded. Bruce and Hank stepped aside and Steve and Bucky took their places, each taking one of your hands.

“Hey, doll.” Bucky smiled, pressing hips lips to yours.

“Hi, Buck.” You smiled weakly. “You look tired.”

“That’s rich coming from you.” He smiled at you gently. 

“You’re not wrong. I feel like absolute shit.” You groaned.

“That’s alright. We’ll take care of you when we get back. You’re not leaving the bed for a couple of weeks.” Steve smiled, kissing your hand.

“Sounds fun.” You smirked.

“That’s not going to happen for a while.” Steve shook his head as Bucky chuckled.

The jet landed back at the tower what felt like minutes later. Helen and her team pushed their way onto the jet and began to roll the table off the jet.

“Y/N we need you to drop this form.” Helen said as you were rushed to the infirmary. Weakly you gave the woman a nod and with more effort than normal you dropped your diamond form for the first time in two weeks.

A strangled gasp escaped your lips as the pain to your normal self set in. The last thing you remembered before you lost consciousness was the table moving faster and Helen began to bark orders.

“Hey kid.” Logan greeted, entering your room. 

“Hey Logan.” You smiled, sitting up in the bed, not disturbing a sleeping Steve next to you.

“Want me to come back later?” He asked, gesturing to Steve and Bucky who were curled around you.

“No you’re fine. These two sleep like the dead.” You told him as he sat in the chair next to the bed. “I missed you Logan.” You said, taking his hand.

“I missed you too, kid. I thought we lost you for a minute there.” He admitted.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily. I’m your kid.” You laughed.

“How’s the heart?” He asked, pointing a finger in your hearts area. “Gonna give you any grief?”

“No, cradle fixed most of it. Healing factor will do the rest.” You told him.

“You scared me kid.” Logan told you. “I thought you were going to die for a minute there. You’re like my kid, don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You won’t have to think about that for a while, Logan. I’m not going anywhere.” You smiled, squeezing his hand. “I’ll always be here.”

“I’m proud of you, Y/N. You’ve always made good choices. You’ve saved the world a couple times and you picked some good partners.” He chuckled, gesturing to the sleeping men. “You’ve grown so much since I found you in that forest.”

“You’ve changed too, Logan. You’ve done some good things too.” You told him.

“Best I ever did was raise you.” He said. “I love you kid.”

“I love you too, dad.” You told him, causing the man to smile wider than you’d ever seen.

Sitting in that hospital bed, you had never been happier. You had your boys with you, you had your father and you had your family in this tower. You were alive and that’s all that you needed.


End file.
